


The Barn in the Middle of the Woods

by Little_Dinos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen, it's okay... well I guess I should be selling this, tried comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Dinos/pseuds/Little_Dinos
Summary: Five friends reunite a terrible breaking off. Though, their night doesn't go as planned.Is there any way to make it right, or is their friendship fated to burn?Also posted on Wattpad.





	The Barn in the Middle of the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouvaille noun A lucky find

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. A dancer could find a soothing melody precious, while a mountain climber’s breath is taken away from a gorgeous view after a long climb. A wood smith could admire the towering skyscrapers, while a chef could fall in love with a painting depicting a beautiful ocean dwelling. Our occupations don’t define our ideals, rather our minds and upbringings. 

They say beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Maybe, somewhere, someone could find this beautiful. I for one, find the dark trees looming above and the screams of wind, haunting. 

No one tells you when you have an awful idea, at least not straight away. It’s a terrible precedent set up by the politeness of allowing others to express who they are and all that jibber jabber. Now, I wish for nothing more than having rude friends. What a poorly thought out idea. Although, in retrospect, I could have figured that out without the nightmare experience.

We were going to have a quiet night, hanging out with all my friends in the old abandoned barn. We planned on projecting movies onto the wall and snuggling up in warm blankets and the laughter of old comedies. We were going to hang up fairy lights and let our true Pinterest selves escape for the night. 

It should have been a pretty straightforward kind of night, but that all went downhill when my car broke down. I was just two miles away from the barn when my bright yellow beetle spewed fog like a witch's cauldron. Except, I wasn’t saying any magical spells, and if I were, they’d be to fix my car, not to break it down in the middle of a dirt road surrounded by Blair Witch kind of trees. Thankfully there weren’t any sacrificial lookin’ statues lying around, but the feeling that I could find one at any moment was still looming. 

I knew I was screwed the moment my phone lost signal, and like any other white girl in a horror movie, I decided to walk to the barn. Not by the road, mind you, because I knew it would be at least two more miles and God forbid any cars came by and offered me a ride. So, doing the only Hollywood logical thing, I grabbed my bag full of fairy lights and popcorn, and walked through the forest, a supposed “faster” way of reaching my goal. I grimaced as my shoes squish against the muddy floor, but I continued forward.

That was two hours ago, and after two hours of regret and mistakes, I can truthfully say, that I wish I never went out today. Luckily for me, I still have an hour until our agreed upon time of arrival, meaning nobody will be looking for me, or even acknowledge my absence. That’s just some Clare Springfield luck I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. As mentioned, this is an original work. I was initially writing it for a friend, but I was brutally reminded that she doesn't enjoy reading as much as I thought she would.
> 
> This is my first work on this site, so I'm still getting the hang of it. If there are any questions or things you noticed, feel free to comment! Hope you enjoyed reading my first addition to The Barn in the Middle of the Woods.


End file.
